Raven's Secrets
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Raven had a few secrets up in her sleeves. She used to be known as Charles' little sister but of course she was not only that! She was shapeshifter, right? Wrong! What is she? Well you'll have to read it to find out! *AU* *Read the notes before the story*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So, i have been thinking what if Raven wasn't a mutant and she used the whole Shape Shifting abilities to cover her true form? What if she was a witch? And then my Laura fan geting in and say "WHAT IF SHE WAS AN AVENDERIAN WITCH?!" and that's when i fuck everything...i mean i creat my own little characters in Laura Universe and make my own story.**_

 ** _I then decided to make it more complicated by adding all my favorite shows...which are The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Arrow, The Flash, Doctor Who, Chicago Med, Torchwood, Agents Of SHIELD, Dc's Legends of Tomorrow and make them all this happen in Earth 1 while the X-Men are thought to be Earth 7._**

 ** _I hope you found it cool that i dare to do such mash up and not hate it!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Raven's Secrets**_

Raven had a few secrets up in her sleeves. She used to be known as Charles' little sister but of course she was not only that! She was shapeshifter, right? Wrong!

You see the night she showed up in Charles' kitchen it wasn't her fault…she was sent through a portal to escape war, her planet was under attack and all the kids were sent to earth.

She was an Avenderian Witch and Defender in the making. Her planet is known as Avendera the twin planet of Earth. She is not really blue though it's a camouflage for Charles her real form is blond hair and blue eyes, exactly as she transforms herself or so wants Charles to think she does.

When she became 16 years old her uncle Marios contact her via dream travel and told her to go to Choenstat to help her cousins, Laura and Lucas, to defeat Erveros and free both him, Avendera and many other innocents.

For six years she fought side by side with them and they freed and rebuild Avendera to her previous glory. She returned to Manchester and slowly realized how much in love she was with Charles but of course she knew she had to keep it secret. Charles thought she went traveling…technically she did.

One of the many nights she was at a bar watching Charles flirt when a man with a long coat and a blond woman and a man dressed from 40's approached her.

"Well I should bow or what?" The man with long coat said in British accent and respect.

Raven automatically slipped back to her Avenderian Alter Ego and stood up and smiled at them. She was known as the Leader of the Militia of the White Knights since her dad Lord Bildschirm, was the leader before he was killed in battle and her mum was known as Lady Morvena, Head Healer of Master Ilysios. They also called her Lady Raven Morvena Bildschirm in memory of her parents.

"And who you may be?" She asked with her back straight and a smile full of wonder.

"I'm the Doctor from Gallifrey!" He said excited and Raven gape at him.

"Oh! My lucky stars! It's an honor to meet you, Doctor!" Raven exclaimed and shook his hand in a handshake.

"Oh! The honor is mine Lady Raven, the mightiest White Knight of Avendera. You are legend you know that?" The Doctor asked as Raven looked worried towards Charles who was watching them mentally she put a wall so Charles couldn't read her mind and led the group of time travelers towards the bar.

"And you must be Rose Tyler! I met your son Rex Tyler he is part of the Justice Society of America, he is a very brave man." Raven spoke with admiration for the man that helped her defeat Erveros.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked confused and Raven smiled.

"Sorry, spoilers! And you must be Captain Jack Harkness, right? The rumors don't underestimate you." Raven said smiling to the two humans.

"Nice to know that. I grew up hearing stories of you, you know." Jack said and she chuckled.

"And I grew up hearing stories about you too. This is so weird!" Raven said laughing as she ordered beers for her new friends.

"What brings you in this time?" She asked the Doctor as she gave them beers and she saw from the distance Charles to look confused at her.

"We need you. We are looking for you." The Doctor said and his smile vanished and Raven tensed.

"Why? Did something happen in Avendera?" Raven asked worried, Alaric said that would call her if something happens.

"No! Thank Ilysios no!" The Doctor exclaimed enough for Charles to hear them and raised his eyebrows.

"So?" Raven asked impatiently.

"The Doctor wants you to travel with us." Jack cut the Doctor off as he bluntly answered Raven's question.

"Seriously?" Raven asked shocked and they nodded.

"Oh! My God! Just say yes, already!" Rose exclaimed and Raven laughed and nodded.

"Okay, I see no harm in this. But you will return me five minutes after this so my brother won't be suspicious, ok?" Raven asked and she glances at Charles for a second and saw him coming towards them and she raised her eyebrows to the Doctor who nodded.

"Okay, let's go…NOW!" She said and grabbed the Doctor by the hand and rushed outside.

Just then she heard Charles shouting her name but she didn't turned and she smirked.

'Who is now worth your attention, Charles?' she thought before she walked inside the TARDIS.

"It's bigger in the inside! So cool!" Raven exclaimed and the Doctor laughed.

"It never gets old!" He said as they disappeared from 1962.

"So, Lady Raven Bildschirm of Avendera where would you like to go?" Jack asked her as she held on the console.

"Um…defiantly the future!" Raven said excitedly and the Doctor smirked.

"Then the future it is!" He said and they appeared in Starling City 2010.

"Starling City, US in 2010! The appearance of the Green Arrow is happening right now, my friends!" The Doctor said and he turned to see them smiling in awe.

"I have traveled to other dimensions but this is unbelievable!" Raven exclaimed in amazement.

In order to have military power she and her cousins traveled to many parallel earths in order to have people to follow them but she hadn't thought about the future for recruits.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A growling voice yelled at them scaring everyone except the Doctor who smiled and yelled hello to the Arrow.

"Who are you?" The Arrow asked again.

"We are time travelers!" The Doctor exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really?" A girl in a red suit similar to the Arrow's asked enthusiastically and the whole Time Traveler crew looked at the Doctor with raised eyebrows.

"Um…Doctor I don't think this is the beginning of the Green Arrow's legacy." Jack said slightly confused.

"No, it's been nearly five years. Why you look like Malcolm?" The Arrow asked confused and Jack sighed.

"He is my ancestor, I'm sorry for the harm he caused Starling City." Jack said truthfully as the Arrow nodded his head.

"So it's 2015?" Raven asked the Arrow and he nodded.

"Cool! I'm from 1963!" Raven again said and the girl smiled enthusiastically.

After that the time traveler crew and the Arrow walked inside the Foundry. That was the beginning of a new friendship.

After the whole introduction process they visited them many times and helped even Raven had her own vigilante costume and nickname, Mockingjay since she liked to use her magic to fool the enemy.

It's been 10 years since the night she left with the Doctor and she didn't want to stop but she knew she had to return back to her time and drop by from time to time to take her on adventures. The Doctor kept his promise and returned her five minutes after her past self had disappeared.

"Raven? I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!" Charles exclaimed out of breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Charles." Raven said with an apologetic tone.

Charles looked at her and she looked older, her eyes and aura looked older he could sense but his brain couldn't register how it was possible.

"Who were your friends?" Charles asked as they walked back to the bar.

"From the shop I work. They left Rose needed to go home because her mother needed help." Raven lied with ease.

She fought many galactic battles and she was used to lying. She would have to lie for the rest of her life to Charles he couldn't learn that she wasn't a mutant but an alien.

Fast forwarding to a month later Raven, Charles, their new friends Erik and the teen mutants returned to the mansion and started training when the Doctor kept his promise and with Donna they picked Raven up and took her to Avendera to her cousin's wedding and then to Pompeii and many more places.

Donna and her were the cunning duo since they drove the Doctor insane and got in so much trouble. When she returned home the whole Cuba thing happened but she didn't join Erik, the Doctor had warn her not to since it would destroy her heart and in general her so she just said goodbye to Charles and everyone and disappeared. She packed her things and Donna with the Doctor waited for her to join them.

She traveled with the Doctor for years she met Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, Clara, Sarah Jane and her kids. She worked with Torchwood and UNIT. She stayed in Starling City for couple years and helped the Arrow joined the Flash. And after awhile she decided to study Medicine so she decided to follow Tommy Merlyn to college where he went by the name Connor Rhodes.

She returned many years back to 1967 to check up on Charles. The whole thing was an interesting adventure since Rory, Amy and the Doctor stayed with her.

Amy had managed to make the Doctor to agree with her and Raven also wanted to introduce them to Charles.

So the Doctor, Amy, Rory and her walked inside the mansion now known as Xavier Academy in the making and they were welcomed by a grumpy Charles and the boys.

"Professor, Raven is back with some of her friends!" Hank yelled once he saw them in the doorstep. Charles rolled up to them and smiled sadly to Raven.

"Raven. Welcome home." He said and the people behind her shifted uncomfortable.

Raven heard Rory's thought and she chocked on her saliva trying not to burst laughing.

'Well this more awkward than finding out River Song is mine and Amy's daughter right after she shot Hitler.' Rory thought.

Charles read his thought and raised his eyebrows at them and Amy smack Rory's head.

"HEY!" Rory complained and then a second afterwards seemed to understand something and exclaimed in remembrance.

"So what brings you here, Raven?" Charles said completely ignoring her group of friends.

"I decided to check up on you. I know I left you but I wanted to have my own life for awhile…I'm sorry." Raven said as they went to his office.

"Excuse us for moment, gentlemen and lady." Charles said and motioned Raven to follow him in his office.

Raven admired the office and sat down but they didn't had a moment of peace since Hank rushed inside with a boy around the age of six that seemed to chock.

"We need help!" Hank yelled desperately and Raven went into Doctor mode, the good thing she lived in Chicago now and worked alongside Connor Rhodes previously known as Tommy Merlyn.

She knew that Tommy was not dead, if he was than Jack wouldn't exist and she decided to meet him and like that she went to college with him and then in Riyadh and then in Chicago they were best friends and she was a Trauma Surgeon.

"What is his name?" Raven asked as Hank lie the kid on Charles now empty office table.

"Tyler Allen!" Hank say and Raven smirked she met Barry's grandfather.

Ten years from now Barry's dad would be born…teenage father…interesting.

"Tyler! I'm Dr. Raven and I need you to open your mouth wider for me in order to see what is going on, alright? Hank I need a flashlight STAT!" Raven spoke softly to the kids and then ordered Hank while catching a glimpse of a surprised Charles.

Raven looked inside the kid's mouth and knew instantly from what he suffered. He had an allergic reaction what it looked to be an apple stuck in his throat.

"Tyler, I need you to force yourself to puke the apple out, can you do that?" Raven asked Tyler and his eyes told her that he could try.

Tyler tried to puck it but it didn't work so Raven did what she had done to a girl back in Riyadh. She lie him down and decided to open a hole in his throat that would allow air to pass through and then try to pray the apple out form that hole.

"Hank, I need a blade and alcohol, hot water and towels! Hurry or else he dies from oxygen deprivation!" Raven ordered sharply at Hank who used his speed and brought everything she asked.

"Tyler I need you to be brave, this will hurt but you'll fine!" She reassured the panicked kid.

She proceeded to do that while using her magic powers to calm the kid and sent it to sleep so he won't get hurt. Charles watched her operate with shock and pride while Hank stood there with his breath caught in his lungs watching terrified poor Tyler.

Once she was done she asked Hank to brink her any medical supply he had in order for her to stitch the kid's neck. That would leave a scar but she saved his life and Barry's at the same time.

She sighed in relief as he wake and he hugged her thanking her.

"You're welcome Tyler, now be careful what you eat and mostly drink water and soup for a month till you are completely healed." Raven said with a soft voice and he nodded running out of the office and Raven saw Angela Rivers, future Angela Allen, hugging Tyler in relief and she smiled thinking how sad Barry and Angela were when Tyler died from a heart attack.

Charles read her mind and saw the memory of a funeral which confused him even more as to what she's been up to all those years.

"You are a doctor, since when?" Charles asked when finally things calmed down.

"I'm a trauma surgeon and I work at Chicago ED" She explained to him and he nodded.

"So you left to go study?" He asked her and she nodded.

"You could at least have told me. Anyways who are the friends you brought?" Charles asked her and she sighed.

"Rory is a nurse and married to Amy who is an author and John is a doctor…we work together in Chicago. They wanted to meet the famous brother of mine." Raven said smiling softly and he smiled sadly. She used the Doctor alias so Charles won't get suspicious.

"Really? You told them about me?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, minus the mind reading thing…try not to use it around them, they will freak out." She lied to him and Charles believed her.

During the night, Charles roamed the halls making sure kids were asleep when he stopped outside Raven's room and he heard voices.

"So Dr. Downey decided you were a better heart surgeon than your girlfriend? That is odd…then again he is odd." Raven's voice was heard.

Who was she talking to?

"I don't know when I'll be back. I told Goodwin that I had something to take care of which is code for…well to yell at the Legends for messing the timelines again and leaving the Defender council to clean their messes plus to investigate the whole extinction of the Time Masters and appearance of The Order that apparently hunts any Time Agent including Jack and I. Which also brings me to my burning question…who the fuck decided I was a Time Agent for Christ's sake? I'm a Defender! Higher than any of them…no offense to your future son, Connor!" Raven rambled and Charles raised his eyebrows confused.

What was all this? Wasn't she a doctor what she had to do with this Councils and the Legends.

"What? Rip is gone? That can't be right! Rory is here…scratch that! I'll call Felicity and Barry…on second thought I will contact Martha and UNIT they have more wide rang searches…wait a second Rhodes, how did you learn about that?" Raven rambled again and Charles heard papers being moved around.

"You kidding me?! Madam Kovarian decided to drop by my apartment and leave a letter saying that my dear friend Rory aka Rip Hunter was under their custody and the only thing I could to ensure he stays alive is to surrender myself and all the prisoners of Demon's Run? She must be fucking delusional! We have to find a way to break Rip out of there…I know Demon's Run layout like the back of my hand but she would expect us…she knows I'm too much like my dad…always the Hero trying to find a third way…do you have any idea?" Raven sounded troubled and Charles was intrigued by the fact she spoke to Connor about her family when she never told him anything about them.

"So you say I fake my surrender myself and then kill everyone in there including me and make her think that we died? Then how are we going to come back to life, genius!?" Raven yelled at Connor and Charles gasped hearing the plan.

"I call Nico? Last time he blamed me for Bianca's death! I can't ask such thing from him you saw how well he sent Percy to the Underworld…he was lucky the Shadow Proclamation protected me otherwise I would be long rotten corpse in the depths of Tartarus." Raven rambled stress while refusing to call this Nico guy and referring to Greek Mythology.

This conversation seemed odd to Charles' ears.

"Alright, I call him and see what he is going to say but if he refuses then what?" Raven gave up refusing and gave in to call this Nico guy but at the end she seemed hopeless and powerless.

"You can't think Constantine will help us! Last time I heard from Oliver that he said he was in Hell so he is pretty busy slaying demons down there. Oh! Wait, he was out I met him in New Orleans when I visited Klaus and Jackson's pack!" Raven said slightly confused and then enthusiastically.

"Yes, I went to see him! Hayley and Jackson were getting married it was the least I could do for an old friend, besides his pack helped a lot to free Avendera from Erveros' grasp. His dad along side with mine died during and helped many of Avendera's children to adjust to Earth's customs…and as children of those heroes we ought to keep touch with the pack."Raven explained in sadness to Connor and Charles rolled backwards in shock.

He had heard whispers of what Avendera was and he couldn't believe Raven was from there. Then he remembered reading an old journal of a history professor, two years ago, about a legend called the Raven and the pack of wolves.

Legend said that the daughter of the bravest Knight in all Avendera's realms named after a raven marched inside the enslaved castle with a pack of wolves and crossbow and freed the castle and with her own arrows she killed the Dark Witch the woman that killed her mother known as Morvena, the Healer Witch. Then she shot an arrow to Erveros heart that weakened him with a magic spell put by her then his head was chopped off by her cousin, Laura Leander. Then the daughter of the knight was named Lady Raven Morvena Bildschirm, Leader of the Militia of White Knights, one of the Saviors of Avendera.

His sister, Raven, was Lady Raven and he had no idea all those years! She was not a mutant but an alien witch!

That came as a huge shock to him and betrayed and confused he rolled to his room where he stare at the pictures he had of Raven and him throughout the years. All a lie.

Then he rolls to the nightstand he has and pulls out a diary and old looking one, the one Raven held when she appeared in his kitchen, her diary.

For the first time in years he opens it and starts reading it.

" _ **The people seem so weird here. They are not kind. They do not look you in the eyes or smile. And their language is weird. I miss home. I miss everyone. I miss father and mother, I miss Uncle Eric, Uncle Marios and my friends; Alaric, Alenor, Tobias, Sapphire, Oliver and Cassandra. I miss Master Ilysios and his wise stories and lessons.**_

 _ **The language I now speak and write in I know it as The Earth's Language here they call it English.**_

 _ **Every night I would wake up silently crying since the boy who decided I'm like him, a mutant, is kind to me. He gave me bed and clothes and food.**_

 _ **He can read minds like I can but I have more powers than him…I have Light Magic and the 3 Ts which stand for telekinesis, teleportation, telepathy and Dream Time Traveling. I'm trained to be a warrior he is not.**_

 _ **His planet has a war mine does too.**_

 _ **He is not affected I am.**_

 _ **I lost everything.**_

 _ **He lost nothing and yet he is kind to give away things.**_

 _ **Just like the Avenderians. He would have given so much pride to Ilysios for his generous nature too bad he is not alive to see it.**_

 _ **If Master Ilysios is not alive to see it then it means the Earth and Avendera have only days to live…they will die. The balance of light and darkness is broken.**_

 _ **May the Light guide them. They will soon lose everything just like me. Might as well as die too.**_

 _ **The daughter of Lord Bildschirm and Lady Morvena of the Raven Woods dies without a home, without a family. And without a planet home. I die in a foreign world that is cold and full of hate. I feel the darkness in it…Erveros has won.**_

 _ **Erveros has won the war and there are no battles to fight in order to restore the Light."**_

Charles stare at the handwriting and tears fell from his eyes on the paper leaving marks.

"Oh! Raven! Why you never told me! Why I never saw your suffering?" He asked no one in particular.

He turned the page and saw the tear stained paper.

Raven had cried writing it.

" _ **I woke up today in tears, the darkness has invaded my dreams.**_

 _ **Why I feel such pain and connection with Avendera. Why do I feel like Ilysios?**_

 _ **Like a piece of his strength has been in me…I can't explain it.**_

 _ **In my dreams I do not only see my memories. I see memories of other people.**_

 _ **I saw yesterday Uncle Erik's. He is kept imprisoned with Uncle Marios and they are tortured…I see the tortures. I feel them.**_

 _ **Today I saw Alenor's worry for Alaric. The day before that I saw Alaric being enslaved to Erveros child army…it's like I'm there and every Light Defender can sense me…they look at me…pleading me to do something.**_

 _ **A week ago I saw Cassandra dying while being multiple times raped by Dark Knights….she was just six years old for God's sake!**_

 _ **I can't take it…if Master Ilysios is dead and his gifts are transferred to the next Master and it happens to be me it means I should save them.**_

 _ **But I'm too young!"**_

Charles shake breaths were only heard in the room. Outside it was raining.

He turned to another page and saw it with a different color of pen, it was purple, the color of grief.

" _ **Today I did not see any of my family in my dreams.**_

 _ **I saw a memory.**_

 _ **I saw the day I arrived on Earth.**_

 _ **The day Uncle Erik announced that him and Aunt Aurora were expecting their fifth child and Father decided to throw a feast to celebrate. Kids were running around playing.**_

 _ **I was dressed in a purple gown and I had a red ribbon in my head. I remember Uncle Marios just had turned sixteen and he was bragging to some younger children that he joined the Knights while the older girls giggled clearly finding it attractive.**_

 _ **I remember laughing at his tactics and him watching me and chasing me around the table of foods and wine.**_

 _ **I remember music playing in the background as Uncle Marios picks me up and spins me around and then throws me to Uncle Erik who laughs and puts me to the ground.**_

 _ **Just then I feel the ground beneath me shake and I see the stars and the moons disappear behind dark clouds.**_

 _ **They are here.**_

 _ **They are attacking.**_

 _ **Just then Uncle Erik grabs my hand, Alaric's, Alenor's, his own four kids and he starts to run as Uncle Marios runs behind him. I see Mother and Father battle Dark Knights.**_

 _ **I see the Dark Witch rip my mother's heart out and looks at me holding it in her face while she laughs with a sadistic sound. I see her snake tongue dancing in her mouth.**_

 _ **She won.**_

 _ **Just then, cousin Thomas, cousin Erin, cousin Amanda and cousin Victor look at the left and see their mother, Aunt Aurora use the last of her spells before a sword rip through her eyes.**_

 _ **Uncle Erik stops and grasps his heart for a second and whispers Aunt Aurora's name with grief as his eyes shine yellow, his wolf is howling in his mind I can hear him, wolf Aran is in pain.**_

 _ **He lost his mate.**_

 _ **Loss. This all there is.**_

 _ **Others run too with kids in their arms. Save the kids. Save the future.**_

 _ **They put us in boats and ship us to Islet Kyra, the portal to Earth. I see in the distance Cassandra running towards us.**_

" _ **Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Raven!" She screams but the boat is too far for her…to jump.**_

 _ **So her red dress suffers to the wind. I hear thunders as I see her eyes shine icy blue and then a Dark Knight grabs her and takes her away. I feel Cousin Thomas hands on my face turning it towards the portal.**_

" _ **Don't suffer cousin." He says and whispers an old saying.**_

" _ **Blood will have blood soon." He says and Cousin Erin scolds him since the saying is the code which Dark Knights live by.**_

 _ **I do the mistake and look at the boat I know Uncle Marios and Princess Anna are and I see her cry in his arms and him searching the crowd of boats for someone only to let a piercing scream.**_

" _ **SAMANTHA! WHERE ARE YOU!"**_

" _ **SHE IS DEAD!" A voice yells from the shore and I turn to look at a Dark Knight holding her head. Uncle Marios' twin sister, Aunt Samantha is murdered.**_

 _ **I hear a piercing scream before I see a white light and next thing I know I'm in a kitchen.**_

 _ **I'm in Charles' kitchen.**_

 _ **I'm safe.**_

 _ **That's when I wake up."**_

Charles closes the book and puts it back to the night stand. He can't accept what he is reading.

It must be fiction! It has to be!

Raven can't have gone through something so traumatic and conceal it so great.

No matter the metal strength you have!

The next day Charles wakes up and had the diary in his lap as he rolls to Hank's lab and gives it to him.

"Read the checked pages and only them." He says in an emotionless voice and Hanks looks confused but obeys.

Forty minutes later Hanks closes the books and wipes tears and covers his mouth.

"It's Raven's. It must be fiction, Professor." Hank says and Charles sakes his head.

"No it is not." Charles says and retrieves the journal.

"Should we confront her?" Hank asks just before Charles leaves the room.

"No, let her tell us the truth and if she doesn't…then…" Charles says but stops mid sentence. He doesn't want to say that she loses his trust or he stops being her brother because it hurts.

 _ **So? What do you think? I will put a chapter 2 because i want to see how will all this work...because i had fun writing it!**_

 _ **Tell me in your reviews what do you think will happen?**_

 _ **Review with no hate!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I saw that in this story had no views which makes me sad...but since i had chapter 2 ready i decided to upload it and see what happens. If you do read this i will ask you if you would like to check my other stories and leave a review, please not a hateful one or else you'll get reported!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Raven's Secrets**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Unexplained Situations.**_

Raven was sitting in her room with locked the door and she was on her laptop secretly of course due to more advance technology. The Doctor had done his magic on her electrical devices in order to work anywhere in space and time.

So she was working on some legal documents for Dr. Halstead's case. Laurel Lance had taken upon the case and asked her help and also take care of the fact that Connor wouldn't be seen by her and raise questions of him not dying in the Undertaking.

As she typed away listening to music on her phone her favorite song came up and she decided to stand up move around a little. Just then Amy and Rory copied her with the Doctor and soon they were dancing and singing on the top of their lungs to Grouplove - Tongue Tied.

Charles who was supervising the kids outside heard the music and turn to see the window that was opened and saw Raven jumping on her bed with Rory like teenagers while singing. He laughed being happy that his sister was happy but soon the smile vanished as he remember the secret she kept from him. He had still to talk to her about it.

Just as the song ended the group of friends fell on the bed laughing and breathing rapidly.

"That was fun!" Raven said and she smiled as Amy hugged her tight.

"Now do you feel less stressed?" Amy asked her and Raven nodded.

"This whole case with Laurel and Will makes me anxious that Will won't keep his mouth shut about Connor being Tommy." Raven sighed and Rory shook his head.

"I still can't understand why he did that? I mean wouldn't be better if he marched up to Oliver and Laurel and said "Guys, I saw you! Hence I'm leaving you and your love story alone!" and then go to his dad and punch him and say "You should be ashamed of yourself for leveling half of the city because mum happened to get mugged and killed there! It would be easier if you helped better the Glades not worsen them!" and then to walk out of his office with his head held high?!" Rory rambled and Amy with the Doctor and Raven exchanged glances.

"It wasn't that easy. Connor died in the Undertaking and I brought him back with my magic. Oliver saw him dying. It would be weird if Connor walked up to them the next day like he wasn't hurt at all. Also Felicity and Diggs know about it since Felicity forged a new ID and a death certificate and Diggs found a dead body to identify as Tommy." Raven explained and Rory shook his head.

"Why life has to be so damn complicated?" Rory wondered out loud and Raven shrugged as she walked back to her desk and continue working for another four hours.

Once she was finally done she closed the laptop and any future technology down and hid them in the TARDIS which the Doctor manage to land it in her room without gathering attention.

Raven and her friends walked down to the kitchen to see a girl eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich and she smiled to the girl as she started making one for herself.

"You are Professor Charles' sister?" The girl asked curiously and Raven nodded since she was chewing.

"Yep! What is your name?" Raven asked her with full mouth.

"My name is Cassandra like my grandma!" The little girl said excitedly and Raven choked on her sandwich as flashes of her friend Cassandra popped in her mind making her feel sad as tears run down her eyes from both sadness and chocking.

"YOU OKAY?!" Amy rushed to her as Raven puked the sandwich on the floor in order for her to take a deep breath.

"I'm now." Raven said panting as little Cassandra stare at her in shock and disgust.

"Should I call your brother?" Little Cassandra asked and Raven nodded as she started coughing and soon she was puking again.

'What is going on?!' She yelled in her head as she couldn't stop puking and coughing.

"Raven! Oh! Dear god!" Charles voice was heard as he saw Raven on her knees puking non-stop. Now kids had gathered around watching while Hank started dialing 991 in the land line.

"Rory! Why she can't stop puking! DO SOMETHING!" Amy yelled worried at her husband but Ravens shook rapidly her hand for them to stay away.

Just as the paramedics showed up Raven had finally stopped coughing and puking. The paramedic checked her throat and everything but couldn't find a reason why she had such reaction.

"What was the food made of?" The paramedic asked Raven and she pointed the jam and peanut butter. She couldn't speak since her throat was scratched and sore from all this.

"Well I'm about to tell you that you had an allergic reaction to Cherry Jam and peanut butter combination and with you chocking it made matters worse." The paramedic said and Raven's eyes got wide.

"But I've been eating this for years even during my breaks at work. How wasn't I affected then?" Raven whispered confused and the paramedic sighed.

"I don't know that but we will have to take you to the hospital to make sure it wasn't something else besides allergies." The paramedic said as he helped her walk to the ambulance.

A few hours later she had a diagnosed that it was anxiety and allergies combined but they had no medication to give her, they suggested starting working out in order to reduce it. Raven nodded and made a mental note to ask Dr. Charles back in Chicago 2016 about a prescription and counseling.

Charles was worried about his sister he spent years worrying like that he couldn't stop now so brutally. Once she went to his office to let him know that she was okay and she that she had decided to tell him that she was leaving again because of a case.

"I'm glad you are okay. I need to talk to you about something." Charles said to Raven serious.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Raven lied with a smile she wasn't okay. She was suffering from anxiety a serious matter.

"I know that you are not a mutant but an alien. I'm okay with this but why you never told me? Why you never told me what made you show up at my kitchen that night in 1944?" Charles asked her while tears gather in his eyes while he brought in his mind what he read the previous night.

Raven stood frozen in the middle of office behind the two arm chairs that were located in front of him office.

Raven's eyes were wide and with tears.

"I…i…I'm sorry! I thought you wouldn't understand!" She broke down crying and Charles rolled to her side and hugged her as she was now sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"It's okay! I forgive you! It's just that it could have helped if you have told to someone, me particularly. I could have listen or made the memories less painful." Charles said and Raven kept on crying.

"I don't want to forget, Charles. I want to remember every second of it!" Raven said sobbing and Charles looked at her with sadness.

"Can I make a question that's been bugging me?" Charles asked with a small smile. Raven nodded and Charles sighed.

"What was your Uncle Eric? And is all your family blue?" Charles asked and Raven smiled.

"Uncle Eric was adopted by my grandparents. He was a Wolfblood, his family left in front of the portal and he crawled inside ending up in my grandpa's office table smiling and my granddad fell in love with the little boy so he adopted him. It was a surprise that he was a wolf but then he met Aunt Aurora a Witch and they were mates. Now about the blue…well we are not blue it was a camouflage. My normal form I'm like that…blonde with blue eyes." Raven said to him with a smile as she wiped her tears.

"Really?" Charles asked and Raven nodded.

"We look like you. Actually we are long long lost cousins of both mutants and humans. "Raven told him and Charles looked at her confused.

"I mean that both human and mutants are our long long lost cousins. Avenderians are older than humans as a kind." Raven explained and Charles nodded.

"Fascinating!" Charles said excited.

"Are you mad at me, Charles?" Raven asked shyly and Charles shook his head no.

"I'm not anymore. At first I felt betrayed but I had time to think." Charles said with a sad smile and Raven sighed in relief.

"How did you find out?" Raven suddenly asked as she realized that she didn't say or make anything that would give away her true heritage.

"I found out your diary as I cleaned your room before I opened the school. I'm sorry I read it but I heard you last night talking to someone…I overheard the conversation." Charles admitted and Raven looked at him slightly put off.

Then the moment she looked at him again she forgotten the fact that he hadn't respect her privacy then again he didn't read her mind so partly he kept his promise.

Raven put off telling him that she needed to go back…well forward in time and like that things got an interesting turn. One day Raven was helping Tyler and Angela climbed down a tree when she saw a vision of Magneto…Erik walking inside the mansion and standing before the door.

"Angela and Tyler go to Hank!" Raven told them as she quickly kissed them in the head and run to her brother's office.

"Charles! Charles! Erik is com….here…already?" Raven run to his office and did a double take as he saw Erik and Charles glaring each other while playing chess…they were in the beginning of the game.

"I know that. We are playing our annual game…it's a day of truce between us. Join us if you want." Charles said smiling happily.

'I won't tell him about you don't worry.' He mentally told her and she sighed in relief masking it with a hesitant expression.

"What the heck! For awhile!" She exclaimed smiling remembering her many hours of chess with the Doctor and River.

The three old friends played chess with turns and Charles was shocked when he was beaten by Raven while she stood up and start doing her victory dance that made both Erik and Charles raised their eyebrows since she was dancing weirdly for 1960's decade.

After that Raven went to her room unknown to her that Erik was following her.

"Hey! We are back!" Rory said as he walked out of the TARDIS.

"They needed you back at work?" Raven asked him and he nodded as he took off the bloody shirt and Raven threw him a clean one.

"What was it this time?" Raven asked him with a curious tone that made Erik look at them since she forgot to close the door all the way.

"Some idiot put a whole warehouse on fire and then decided to sit out of it and tape the whole thing then he realized that the building was used by an amateur hip hop dance group at the moment….three casualties…I lost them in the ER and two died from internal bleeding in the ambulance. The only survivor is in coma." Rory said and Raven sighed and she shook her head in disapproval while doing her bed.

"Let me guess, the one who put the fire was either a pyromaniac or…" Raven start talking but stop midsentence when a sound was heard from underneath her pillow.

"Raven…that is your pager! You are called back in the ED!" Rory yelled at her in order for her to wake up and react. Erik was shocked hearing the conversation and sad that the group of people died.

"What does it say?" Rory asked Raven on edge.

"Bomb casualties…Where is the Doctor?" Raven asked worried and the Rory took off his wrist something and gave it to Raven.

"No time. Go save lives Dr. Raven Bildschirm! GO!" Rory said and Raven sighed and mumbled that she got this…whatever that meant.

Erik was shocked to see Raven teleport out of the room and Rory rubbing his face in tiredness and then falling on the bed instantly taken by sleep.

So Raven was a doctor? That is the reason she said goodbye to Charles and him? And how did she teleport out of the room?

Who is this Rory guy that Charles told him about? Yes, Charles warned him that a guy with blond hair is human and friend of Raven's and he seems not so fazed by the mutants and that she works with him.

Erik closed Raven's bedroom door leaving Rory to sleep if he was a doctor he deserved the rest. He saved lives…or tried to at least.

He walked further down the aisle and then he heard Hank's and Charles' voices.

"So you confronted her? How did it go?" Hank asked worried.

"She admitted everything and now we are in good terms…everyone has right in having secrets, Hank, even Raven. She thought that I wouldn't be able to relate…and to be frank I can't! I can't imagine how it must be felt watching your whole family…generations of her family name ripped apart like that and her being sent into a new world where she barely can understand how it works and then meeting me…the most complicated man alive…well not anymore but for awhile I thought that I was." Charles rambled as he rolled around the room.

Erik was astonished to hear that Raven had lost her whole family and not just parents but grandparents and possible uncles and aunts.

When did this happen?

How old was she when it happened?

"But she is not a mutant but an Avenderian Witch…Professor, she is a LEGEND! I got the time to read the myth of the Raven and I'm shocked…she killed the person that killed her mother and father and then she didn't free just some prisoners but a whole planet! Her planet that is parallel to ours! How come and she didn't talk to Erik about this whole revenge thing?" Hank asked with amazement.

WHAT? What are they talking about?

"I think that some things in history cannot be changed. Sorry I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." A new British voice said from deeper into the room.

"How did you get in here?" Hank's shocked voice made Erik smirk with amusement.

"You have two entrances…I used the second one, duh?" The British voice said with a know-it-all tone.

"Why would Erik's mistake be a set point in time?" Charles asked that voice.

"Easy! Because Raven knew that she couldn't change anything…she wished and begged her superiors to let her intervene in his life. But as a Defender she had sworn an oath and has the duty to protect the timeline, not change it. She wasn't allowed to save her own family…I image you read in her diary how she felt watching in her dreams how her Uncles were tortured, how her friend Cassandra died. That event made her slightly cold inside…you know that she DID change the timeline for yours, Erik's and her sake. She was supposed to side with Erik on the whole mutant matter but I warned her that It won't end well, she wanted to have you in her life…even if that meant that she would be exiled from this time and this Earth." The British voice spoke with serious and mature tone.

Erik was shocked to hear all this even though he couldn't understand a thing from what was said.

"She was exiled?" Hank asked confused.

"She exiled herself. She doesn't have a superior right now…it's been two hundred years for her since she last being here on 1960s now she is one of the Superiors. In the day of the Cuba it was the last day of the Superiors ruling and the Council had selected her and she was told just as you crushed in Cuba via mind link and her first act as one of the Five Heads of the Council she exiled herself." The British voice said and everyone exclaimed in understanding.

Erik shook his head in confusion and disbelief as he continued walking. Apparently Raven wasn't a mutant but a witch and head of Council…and she exiled herself from this time….if she exiled herself then what is she doing here and where does she live?

Is she blue with red hair and yellow eyes?

Just then he decided to turn back to where he came from and as he passed the kitchen she saw the kids playing outside.

"Fascinating aren't they?" A woman's voice scared him and turned to see a strawberry blond girl dressed in blue jeans and a white black striped shirt.

"I sometimes regret that I didn't had much time with Melody, my daughter before they took her away from me." The woman said and Erik turned shocked to look at her with sadness.

"Why?" Erik found himself asking.

"Because she was supposed to be a very dangerous person…she was holding in her hands the fate of hundred of kinds, human and aliens. She was supposed to be taken away from me, I couldn't change it." The woman told him in sadness and walked away.

Erik opened his mouth to ask her why she shared such emotional information with him but hadn't the time to do so since the woman was long lost in the isle of the mansion.

He sighed as he continued watching the kids when suddenly a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes rushed inside crying.

"Have you seen Dr. Raven? I got hurt!" The girl asked crying and Erik froze and as he was about to answer Raven rushed to her.

How in the name of God she returned back? It hasn't been more that twenty minutes since she left!

"Let me see it Angela." Raven spoke softly as she put a bandage on top of the scratch.

"Good as new, Missy!" Raven said in a happy tone and as Angela hugged her and run back outside Raven sighed in tiredness.

Then Erik witnessed the blood on top of her shirt.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked and Raven looked at him and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to bed." Raven said and walked away.

As Raven walked upstairs Charles saw her and he rolled closer to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried and she shook her head no.

"No, I was needed back to the hospital…some terrorists put bombs to a school. We lost 40 kids from the 500 kids. I fought so hard to save them and I got shot by one of the terrorist who thought it was okay to stay and watch…" Raven told him with tears in her eyes as they walked into his office.

"You got shot?" Hank's voice scared them and motioned for him to follow them into the office.

"Yes, but Connor patched me up. I'm fine now…it's just….why the world is so fucked up? Why do people hurt each other?" Raven exclaimed in tired voice.

Unknown to them Erik was eavesdropping and he stumbled back in shock hearing this.

He knew he had no right asking to know the truth but if Raven was in danger he had to know!

"Are you okay? I mean if you are in danger you should quit." Charles voice was heard from outside the door.

"Ha! Trust me I have been in more danger than this. Me and my friend Connor were in Riyadh…to sum things up we were in the middle of Civil War…we were a Combat Doctors as my four years residence." Raven's voice was heard and Erik could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Civil War?" Hank's voice was heard with shock.

"Yes, and two wars in the whole puzzle the news call it World War three. I decided to study Medicine because me and my friend Jack and Rory traveled in Russia because I as a Defender was called and Rory as a combat nurse while Jack was one of the soldiers…we fought a two year war between Russian and Ukrainian people…my friend John had joked that this would be the start of World War three, he wasn't wrong the same year on Christmas four bomb attacks happened and then they were five in New York, then one in Germany, hundreds of them in Turkey, Syria and other countries there. Then we had two in Taiwan and then again in France. Then there was a mass shooting in Orlando and Odessa City in Texas. Then we had the whole cops against African American attacks. I remember me and Rory with River we traveled to Greece where all the immigrants were and we tried to help them. It was such tragic scenery…so many trying to find a safe haven only to come to another war. And not a few months later I was told something really disturbing news…they were micelles were lunched against Starling City from Washington DC and Felicity, my friend, was forced to turn them to Havenrock wiping out of existence. The only survivor a boy named Rory Regan was found in the wreckage by me and Connor and nursed him back to health only for him to learn what Felicity had done and turn just like Erik but instead of having the ability to bend metal he could use magic. He tried to kill Felicity but I stepped in and showed him the past by letting him connect with my mind. Then he apologized…you see Felicity had just recovered from being shot by twelve bullets and losing her legs, just like you, the day she was asked to turn the micelles she had yet another failed attempt to walk and then her dad, a very wanted hacker waltzed in her life only to tell her that she had to turn the micelles and that it was the only reason he contact her after twenty one years of not being in the picture…she was an emotional wreck…she passed months with me and Connor in Chicago mopping around." Raven rambled with sadness and in the end she was crying.

Erik was by now sitting down on the floor hearing the conversation that made him confused as to where was she living…those events never happened and those cities don't exist!

What is going on? How can Raven be at those places when they don't exist? Is she crazy? What happened the years she was gone from his and Charles' life?

 _ **So? What do you think? Should i write chapter 3 or leave it? Do you want Raven to tell Erik who she really is or keep it a secret? Tell me in your reviews!**_


End file.
